Twisted Winds
by black duckie
Summary: When a surprise visitor shows up at the Dursleys, Harry realizes something that will make Sirius death that much easier. OoTP Spoilers


**Twisted Winds**

Disclaimer: I am not JK Rowling, nor do I own her character or plots. The only plot I own that is related to Harry Potter is this one.

* * *

Chapter 1

"Get up boy." Uncle Vernon shook Harry's shoulder roughly. "There's someone here to see you."

Harry didn't want to get up. He didn't want to see anyone. He thought that he didn't deserve to any happiness. He killed Sirius. And he was going to have to kill again.

Besides, if it were anyone from the wizarding world, they wouldn't want to talk to him. They didn't last year, and were less likely to now.

"Get down here now and cook breakfast!" Aunt Petunia's voice rang out through the house.

Harry pulled on his blue jeans and black T-shirt. He figured that it was Dumbledore or the Order here to see him and to tell him to be a good boy and stay put and not to go looking for Voldermort. "Yah, like I'm going to go looking for someone who wants to blow my head off. No thanks." He muttered under his breath. Harry walked as slowly as possible down the stairs leading into the living room.

The hot July sun radiated through the kitchen. Harry rubbed his eyes and got the 7 packages of oatmeal out of the cupboard for Dudley's breakfast.

"Dear God, never mind with breakfast boy, just get out there and get rid of her!" Vernon hissed at him. The words barely registered in Harry's brain as he followed his uncle's beefy finger and walked into the back garden.

Of all the people Harry thought could be there, he never expected whom he saw. There, in a black tank top and green khaki shorts, was Ginny Weasly sitting in a dark blue canvas folding lawn chair.

"Ginny, what the hell are you doing here?"

"Hi Harry, good to see you too." She stood up. Harry couldn't help but notice her long legs. Just because he was grieving doesn't mean he's no longer a hormonal teenage boy. He also noticed the pissed off look in her eyes.

"Uh, sorry. How are you?" Harry asked, a bit embarrassed as he rubbed his neck. He cast his eyes downward and noticed that Ginny was barefoot and had a scar in the shape of a five-pointed star on her ankle. Why was he acting like this?

Ginny smiled and hugged Harry. "Who cares how I am?" she said in his ear. "How are you…you don't look to good." She said, arms still wrapped around Harry's neck.

"I'm doing ok." Ginny looked at him. "Ok, I'm actually am doing really shitty. But what are you doing here?"

"I was sent by Dumbledore and Mum to come and make sure you were alright and that the Muggles were treating you ok."

"But why you, why not Hermione or Ron?" Harry was puzzled. He and Ginny weren't the best of friends, so why would she be sent?

Ginny hid her disappointment. She knew he didn't like her, but still, he could have a little compassion for the only wizard he's seen in three weeks. "I was sent because we both have a connection with V-Voldermort. Now that the battle has begun, we're vulnerable because he has penetrated our minds before and they are weakened.

"Oh." Harry had a feeling it had to do with that. "So when are we going to the Burrow?"

"Um, not for a week." Ginny braced herself for the explosion of rage that was bound to happen.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN? WE HAVE TO STAY HERE FOR A WHOLE WEEK?" Ginny nodded meekly.

"I have a feeling your uncle probably won't want me around for a week."

"Yah, but if I want you to stay, he doesn't really have a choice, because he reckons I'll call Moody up."

Ginny noticed the if. She didn't really blame Harry for disliking her and not wanting her here. He was Harry Potter. He could have any girl at Hogwarts that he wanted, so why would he pick his best friend's redheaded, freckled-faced kid sister, even as a friend?

"Oh, ok, well, I better get going then." She stooped down to grab her black and red duffel bag when harry grabbed her wrist and stopped her.

"I thought you were staying."

"I can't stay if you don't want me too. I'll go back home if you want me to…or we could go there together or…" While Ginny was babbling on, harry was weighing his options. Sit at home and mope all alone and get yelled at by the Dursleys, or have an another wizard (who, he added in his head, was pretty good-looking) who he could talk to.

"Of course I wasn't you to stay, if anything it will really piss off the Dursleys."

Ginny smiled at him. She tried to tell herself that she didn't like him anymore that he could never like her, but she was getting pulled in. "Thanks, just make sure that your cousin stays away from me. He was trying to hit on me while I was waiting for you out here."

"Maybe you shouldn't try to look so…um, wait, never mind."

"What were you going to say?" Ginny already had a pretty good idea.

"Oh, nothing." Harry started to turn red.

"Ok, whatever Potter."

Ginny picked up her bag and they headed into the house. "What are you still doing here?" Vernon asked rudely.

"This is Ginny Weasly, Uncle. She's staying here for a week." Harry replied while casually taking his wand out of his back pocket.

Vernon was about to reply angrily when he spotted the wand. "Fine, but she's not messing up Marge's room with all her crap. She can stay in your room on the floor. But if I see or hear any funny business, or if any other or your kind shows up, you're all out, got it?"

Harry nodded. "Come on, Ginny, I'll give you a tour."

"Don't touch anything!" Vernon bellowed as they walked into the living room.

When they reached Harry's room, Ginny was shocked at how small it was. "Will there be enough room for two people in here?"

"I can sleep halfway under the bed." Harry volunteered.

Ginny laughed. "If you want to, just as long as I get the bed." She dropped her duffel bag on the foot of Harry's bed. "I want a Harry Potter Tour of Little Whinging."

"I don't go many places…just one." Harry told her quietly.

"Well, then take me there."


End file.
